The Potter Boys
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: James and Albus are brothers. They Love each other a lot but tend to fight a LOT! This is a series of One-shots about James and Albus. Please Read and Review- Now complete because there isn't a real ending.
1. Chapter 1

James age three

Albus Age two

Harry POV

"Daddy!" I heard Albus cry.

"Yeah buddy?" I said

"Jamie stealed my Beans!"

I knew he was referring to Bertie Botts beans.

"James." I called "Come here please."

"Yes Daddy?" James said a small grin on his face as he entered to kitchen

"Did you steal Al's Beans?"

"No" He lied.

"Really?" I asked "then why do you have two boxes in your hands?" James looked a bit scared. "James, give Albus back his candy and go sit on your bed." I said. James slammed the beans on the table and ran to his bed.

Five minutes later I went up to talk to James.

"James?" I asked as I knocked on his bedroom door. I received no answer. I let myself in and immediately saw the lump under the covers. "Oh no!" I said my voice full of mock surprise. "Where is James?" I sat gently on the lump on the bed. I heard a giggle. "What was that noise?" I asked. It must be the mice! And everybody knows that the only way to get rid of mice is to tickle them!" I started tickling James. He emerged from under the covers. "There he is!" I cried. "Now James," I asked, pulling him into my lap. "Why did you take Al's Beans?"

"Because I was still hungry and I knew you would say to wait for supper!" James said.

"James," I said "You are right that I would have told you to wait for supper but that is because I want you to be able to eat supper so you can grow up to be big and strong. Now I want you to go and apologize to Al please."

We walked together down the stairs. I grabbed Albus from his play pen and brought him to James.

"I'm sorry." James said and he offered Albus the rest of his beans.

"Wow James," I said, amazed "that was really nice of you." But as soon as I said it, I realized that neither of them were in the room with me. The beans lay, forgotten, on the table. James and Albus were playing together in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

James age eight.

Albus age seven

"Mummy!" Albus whined "James was being mean!"

"I was not!" James responded.

"Were too! You were hitting me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was to-"

"That's enough!" Ginny Potter said. "Now slow down Al, and tell me what happened.".

"I was playing with James's broomstick and he found me with it and hit me. It really hurts!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped Albus with it.

"There," she said. "That should do the trick. Now James, it's your turn to tell me what happened."

"Al was playing with my broomstick even though you told him not to. When I found him with it I got angry. He almost ruined it. He doesn't know how to fly and he could have crashed it and ruined it. I got angry and hit him gently. Al is just being a wimp."

"Okay," Ginny said, "Al, you do not use peoples things without their permission. James will share if he wants to. You don't just take it. You go and play with something else. James, you do not hit people no matter how lightly. Am I understood?"

"Yeah." James said unhappily

"Yes." Albus said, equally as unhappily.

"Now I want you both to apologize and hug each other" Ginny said.

"Sorry for hitting you Al." James said.

"Sorry for playing with your broomstick without permission." Albus said.

The two boys hugged.

"Hey Al," James said. "Want me to teach you how to ride a broomstick?"

"Yeah!" Albus said excitedly "Mum? Can I use your broom?"

"I guess," Ginny said. "But be very careful with it."

"Thanks mum." the two boys said in unison as they ran out the back door.

When they were gone Ginny smiled to herself and then she heard a crash and a loud "OOPS"


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Age 10

James Age 11

Lily Age 8

Albus POV

I was going to hurt myself. A concussion or a broken bone. It was my first time through the barrier platform 9 ¾. We were taking my brother James to the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Once we made it through safely (much to my surprise) mum started to fret.

"Now James," she said as she fixed the tie on his uniform. "Are you absolutely positive you have everything?"

"Yes mum." He said.

"Now I want you to send me an owl as soon as you are sorted. And if you get homesick just write to us and we'll come and get you." Mum said worriedly.

"Relax, Gin," Dad said to mum, rubbing her back, "He'll be fine, won't you James?"

"Yes," James said confidently. But being his brother, I saw some worry in his face.

While dad was loading James's trunk onto the train, it was my turn for an alone goodbye with James.

"Bye James," I said. "I'll miss you." I said the last part in a whisper.

"See ya Al," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll send you lots of owls. I'm going to be just like dad. I'm going to break the rules and get loads of detentions but I won't get in serious trouble because dad's a hero!"

"I'm so jealous" I said. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to go too.

"Just a year, Al." James told me. "And don't worry you'll have loads of fun at....well never mind. It's still only a year.

"James!" we heard mum call. "You'd better hurry! We want to say goodbye before you have to leave."

"Okay" James called back.

Once we returned to the rest of the family mum kissed James' head and said, "Bye James. I love you. Have fun and _be good!_"

"Yeah yeah!" James replied.

"Bye James" Lily said tearfully

"Don't cry, Lils" James said happily, "I'll send you an owl every week!" He picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"See ya, James" dad said "Don't mess with Peeves, don't eat Hagrid's rock cakes if you can avoid it, and only duel someone if they really deserve it."

"Harry!" mum exclaimed, smacking dad on the shoulder. "Don't tell him that!"

"Fine," dad corrected "don't duel at all." He bent down and whispered so only James and I could hear, "At least until you've been taught properly."

We laughed. James turned to me,

"See ya Al." He high-fived me "And I might miss you a little bit too." And then he turned and got on the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N I'm sorry it took me a while to post this chapter. I've been really busy. This has been sitting in a binder waiting to be typed for ages. Anyways, Enjoy

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

James 12

Albus 11

James POV

At Hogwarts.

It was actually an accident that I found out. The corridor that I usually took to get to Transfiguration form Charms was closed due to someone letting off so many dungbombs that students were passing out from the stench. Anyways, I had to take the long way. I saw Albus and his Ravenclaw best friend Scorpius being tortured by some Slytherin fifth years. As I looked closer, I saw that it was Damian Crabbe an Beelzebub Goyle. **(A/N Beelzebub is a real name. It is another name for the devil. If you don't believe me look it up.) **They were the grandchildren of Death Eaters. They were raised to hold a grudge against anybody involved in the good side of the Final Battle. Especially us Potters. They bullied me too until other Gryffindors (My cousins and their friends) taught them differently. Al was hanging upside down in the air and Scorpius was being tortured for being a traitor. He too, had been the son of death eaters. All of his family for generations had been in Slytherin. Scorpius had managed to break the tradition. Before I had a chance to think, I ran up behind Goyle, who was holding Al in the air, and I yelled

"Petrificus Totalus."

Goyle's legs and arms sprung together and he and Al both came crashing to the floor. By then, of course, the other Slytherins had noticed me. But before they could do anything but raise their wands menacingly at me we heard a voice.

"Didn't we teach you _anything _last year?"

It was my cousin Lucy who had spoken. She ,along with my cousins Fred, Victoire, Domnique, and Molly, stood behind me. I used the momentary distraction to hex a Slytherin whose name I didn't know.

"Nice one, James!" Fred yelled as he hexed Crabbe. By the time we were done with them, the Slytherins were a pile of mush.

"Thanks guys." I told my cousins. "Without you, I would probably be hanging up there with Al and Scorpius.

"No problem," Fred said "I've been wanting an excuse to hex them for quite a while now."

"Me too" Victoire, Domnique, Molly and Lucy said in unison. Then they all left to get to class. Scorpius whispered a hurried "Thanks" and he too went to class.

"Thanks James" Albus said softly.

"No problem." I said. "It's what we do, brothers. We look out for each other. We help each other out."

"Yeah." He said. "See you around James."

"See ya Al" I replied and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but I thought it was kind of sweet. decided that Scorpius is a Ravenclaw because I don't think its fair for anyone to be judged on who their parents are. Also, I know that all the cousins are girls except for Fred. I was tired and I couldn't think of any other boy cousins.  
I hope you like this story so far.  
xoxoxoxo**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Albus age 15

James age 16

Lily age 13

First day of summer Holidays.

Harry and Ginny's Godric's Hollow Home.

"Get away from me Albus!" James screamed "I hate you! You sicken me! Get lost and NEVER come back!"

"It's not my fault that your **EX****- **Girlfriend likes ME better!" Albus replied, also screaming

"It's your fault for saying yes!" James cried. "I caught you two snogging in a closet!"

"I didn't think you cared!" Albus responded, his voice lowering. "You were the one who told me you didn't care about her anymore."

"Seriously, Al?" James asked, disbelieving. "Don't you know ANYTHING about the brother code?" When Albus shook his head James continued. "BROTHERS DO NOT GO OUT WITH THEIR BROTHERS EX GIRLFRIENDS! NO MATTER WHAT!"

"You know what I think James?" Albus asked, his voice rising. "I think you are just jealous that she likes me better. All your life you have been used to everybody liking you better than me. It just KILLS you that someone might like ME BETTER!" And with that he stormed off to his room.

*****

James POV

"James?" I heard a small voice say through my bedroom door. It was Lily.

"What do you want?" I asked

" I wanted to talk to you." She replied calmly

"Did Albus send you?" I asked the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"No I sent myself." She replied, still calm. "I heard the two of you fighting."

"So?" I asked.

"I think you two should make up." She told me "I mean, its just some stupid girl."

"A stupid girl that he shouldn't have gone out with! She broke my heart!" I cried

"It's still a bit stupid." She said, frowning. "He's the one who can help mend your heart again."

"But he helped her break it!"

"How was he supposed to know it would hurt you? You told him you didn't care about her!"

"Yeah...but..."

"But nothing! She cried "You're letting a GIRL come between you!" She sighed loudly. "You guys are such idiots!" She got up and left the room, leaving behind her many things for me to think about.

*****

Albus POV

I sat fuming in my room, petting my black dog, Padfoot. I heard a knock on my door. It was my sister Lily.

"What?" I asked her.

" I want to talk to you." She said. "Can I come in?"

"I guess" I told her. She came in and sat down. "Wait." I said. "Did James send you?"

"No" She sighed "I sent myself."

"What do you want?" I asked her

"I wanted to talk to you." She repeated

"About what?"

"You and James are being really stupid you know." She told me. "You guys are brothers!"

"He's not acting like it."

"Well you _did_ go out with his ex-girlfriend."

"He told me he was over her!"

"Did you honestly believe him?"

"YES!"

"How would _you _feel if he went out with _your_ ex?" She asked me.

"It depends if I'm over her or not."

She sighed. And said, "Well I think you should apologize."

"But I'm ALWAYS the first one to apologize!" I told her.

"But it kind of _is_ your fault." She replied. "And I for one can't stand you two fighting." With that she left the room leaving me surrounded with a cloud of thoughts.

*****

Lily POV

"Hey Mum?" I asked. "Can you make your brownies? James and Albus are in a fight and I'm trying to get them together again."

Mum sighted. "What are they fighting about this time?"

"Albus went out with James' ex- girlfriend and James is mad."

She sighed again. "Those boys...yes I'll make the brownies."

"Thanks Mum." I said.

When the brownies were cooked I could smell them all throughout the house. I knew that the boys could too. I wen tup to James' room and barged in.

"Mum made brownies. Come down if you want some." as he was going downstairs I did the same with Albus. When they were both in the kitchen I ran out, shut the door and gave mum the signal. The signal was the wand movement "Swish and Flick". Mum quickly locked the door by magic.

"Mum! Lily! Let me out!" Albus cried.

"Not until you two make up." I said through the closed door.

"Hey! Where are the brownies!?" I heard James call.

"Out here." Mum replied. "You boys aren't getting any until you make up."

I gave mum a high-five and pulled out a pair of Uncle George's Extendable Ears. I gave her one and together we listened.

"But James." We heard Albus say "How was I supposed to know that you still liked her?"

"I guess you're partly right." James replied "I should have told you how I really felt. The truth is, I do care. I loved her and she went and broke my heart and dumped me for you. My brother!"

"You thought you loved her." Al corrected. "If you truly loved her you wouldn't have given up so easily."

"You're right." James replied.

"And I'm sorry for what I said." Albus told James. "I have always been jealous of you. You always do everything first. It's hard being second best. When I found out the Jennifer liked me, I didn't think. All I could think was "Wow. She likes me better than James." It was probably the first time that I wasn't known as James' little brother."

"Are you kidding, Al?" James asked incredulously. "I've always been jealous of _you_. "You're the younger one who gets all the attention. You are better at school than me. Do you know how many times McGonagall has told me I should be more like you?"

"Really?" Al asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you." Albus said. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"I'm sorry too Al." James said. "I should have guessed that you felt that way."

"No worries," Al told him. "And by the way, I'm dumping Jennifer."

"You don't have to do that." James said.

"I will though." Al said. "From now on I'm going to be a better brother. And that includes not going out with your ex."

"Thanks, Al." James said. There was silence so I knew the two were hugging. I decided that they had been locked in the kitchen long enough. I gave mum the signal again and we walked in. "Now that we have that settled," Mum said "Who wants brownies?"

As we were munching away Al said,

"Thanks, Lils." Without you we probably would still be sulking in our bedrooms right now."

"It's my job in life." I told him. "Its why mum and dad had me you know. In hopes that it would stop you two from fighting."

"It didn't work." Mum said and we all laughed. And for the first time since we got home, we felt like a family.


End file.
